User talk:Gcheung28
No Wikipedia copies, please I am sorry but I have had to delete some of your articles because they are all largely copied from Wikipedia. The other bureaucrat and I agree that copying text word-for-word from Wikipedia is no way to build a Wikia community. It is a point of our policy not to copy from Wikipedia, or anywhere else. Even if you wrote an article on the same subject on another wiki, don't just copy the same article again here. You are most welcome to recreate any and all of those articles, in your own words.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry about that! I didn't realize you guys had a policy against it. Thank you for letting me know and I will try to avoid doing that again in the future :) Gcheung28 (talk) 16:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Books to Movies Portal Sounds all right by me.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC)--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 06:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't copy blurbs either All material on this wiki should be new. not only should text not be copied from Wikipedia, it shouldn't be copied from anywhere else either. It is very obvious that you are just copying the blurbs from the back covers of books. Please don't. Write in your own words, please.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Sorry I didn't respond earlier. I've recently returned to work after a month off, there have been a few changes in my schedule and things have been a bit hectic. I find the current book infobox worse than useless for most pages. Most books that have ever been published were written for adults, which means that "Recommended reading age" doesn't mean anything. Most books that have ever been published are not part of a series, which means that there's no "Previous book" or "Next book" either. Most books that have ever been published have not won any awards. To that I can now add, most books that have ever been published have not been adapted as movies. However, it's not possible to prevent any of those sections in the infobox from displaying. I was going to say, "If you or any other member of Wikia staff could fix it..." but I've changed my mind. I really don't see the point of having infoboxes on this wiki at this time because most of the articles are relatively short. All of the information contained in the infobox can be put into the introduction instead and can clearly be seen there. I also think a page with a huge infobox and just a couple of lines of text looks awful. By the way, I hope you had a nice birthday.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:27, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Would Wikia pay to mail the book to me in Asia? Really? Would Wikia pay to mail a copy of The Bone Season to me in Taiwan? If so, great. I'll happily email you my address. If not, ...meh!--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Great. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but "Email this user" doesn't seem to be a Wikia feature anymore. So, could you please tell me your email address?--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC)